


On Another World With You

by Lily_Specter



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angsty!Kirk, Beach Holidays, Beach Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Kirk, Bottom Spock, Crying Breakfast Friends, Cumslut!Spock, Day At The Beach, Debauched!Spock, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, DirtyTalking!Kirk, Feral Spock, Finger Sucking, First Time, Frottage, Glitter, Here goes, M/M, Oblivious Bones, PartyBottom!Kirk, Pining, Plot? Some plot, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rating: NC17, Rimming, Shore Leave, Shower Sex, Surfing, Top Kirk, Top Spock, blushing kirk, horny Spock, how is that not a tag yet, omg, snowblowing, why is that a tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-07-26 13:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7576162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lily_Specter/pseuds/Lily_Specter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirk, Spock, and McCoy take their shore leave near a beautiful beach on a warm planet. McCoy goes fishing, Kirk and Spock do other things. It's got way too much plot to call PWP but it's got a lot of the other "P." I don't want to give the game away, but I promise lots of smut and a happy ending. </p>
<p> </p>
<p> <i>Space travel's in my blood</i><br/><i>And there ain't nothing I can do about it</i><br/><i>Long journeys wear me out</i><br/><i>Oh God, you know we won't live without it</i><br/><i>I think I'm on another world with you, with you</i><br/><i>I'm on another planet with you, with you</i></p>
<p> <i>- Another Girl, Another Planet by The Only Ones</i><br/><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Zinka

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this thing for about five years. Honestly, it began as a silly project a friend and I had going where we were trying to write a story that included EVERY cheesy K/S trope or cliché we could think of. The smut I wrote was just good enough to outshine a lot of the cheese, and when she tiptoed out of the fandom I decided to rework it, de-cheese it, and make it complete. (I left in a bit of cheese for good measure.) This may be my Spirk magnum opus. 
> 
> Special thanks to V (you know who you are) you are still my co-author and Spirk BFF  
> And if you're my self proclaimed Spirk-Mom... Don't read this. I'm sorry.  
> And thank you to everyone for stopping by to read it!

They'd beamed down to the planet's surface the day before. The Enterprise was being deep cleaned and it was due for a few upgrades—nothing major—but it allowed them at least a week of well earned shore leave. The Captain, Spock, and Dr. McCoy had rented a small bungalow together. It was nothing fancy, almost like camping, but it was near the beach. There was a tiny kitchen, three cots, and a few pieces of rustic mismatched furniture. They didn't mind; it was so close to the beach no one was planning to spend much time indoors. The weather was warm and breezy and the crashing waves could usually be heard from the cottage. 

When Kirk woke up he was warm and comfortable and knew he had slept late. He rubbed his eyes and looked around in the yellow light to find both of the other cots empty. On Spock's, the blankets were folded neatly at the foot. McCoy's was disheveled and there were black socks strewn beneath it. Kirk smiled, imagining McCoy trying to find matching socks first thing in the morning. But where had they gone? He didn't even want a shower, he was going straight for the beach, but he did want a cup of coffee. He ordered one from the mini replicator in the kitchenette, and noticed a scribbled note on the counter. 

_Mornin Jim_  
_Went out fishing early_  
_You and Spock have a good day-_  
_I'll be back for dinner_  
_Bones_

And there was a smiley face drawn at the bottom. 

_Where the hell is Spock?_

Kirk scratched himself and pretended not to care.  
_Spock has his own room key you know, he's fine, he's a grown-up, and I can just… go to the beach without him._  
Jim downed the last of his coffee, grabbed a towel, sunglasses, and a greasy bottle of coconut scented Terran-style suntan oil, and practically skipped out the door.  
The beach was less than a five minute walk from the cottage. Jim felt lighter than air as he walked barefoot through the soft golden sand. It was warm and felt good between his toes. There were others on the beach, but not many, and he found a spot where he could lean back on a small dune and watch the waves crashing. There were a few people surfing and some children wading in the nearby tide pools playing with the sea foam and collecting shells.  
He sat up on his towel and poured a handful of suntan oil into his left hand, smiling and squinting into the bright light reflecting off the shining water. He rubbed his palms together, the smell of fake coconut bringing instant nostalgia. He remembered childhood vacations with his family in Florida as he smoothed a palm-full of oil over one arm.  
_What the_  
Glitter. There was glitter in the suntan oil. Shimmery, iridescent, rainbow glitter. Lots of it. Kirk frowned at his arm. He had grabbed the bottle of oil from the basket of toiletries and things provided in the bathroom of their rental. He hadn't noticed it had glitter in it. Now he could plainly see, as he examined the bottle, it said "Zinka! Sparkle Suntan Oil.” Kirk frowned harder. _Well_ he thought _I suppose they think this is what humans prefer_. He looked around. _Oh well, I guess it could be worse._ And then _Good thing Spock and Bones aren't here after all - they'd never shut up about this._  
He shrugged, smiled at no one, and started covering himself in the glittery oil which smelled like some sweet tropical drink that would almost certainly be accompanied by a tiny umbrella.  
He leaned back on the warm sand watching the surfers in the distance. There were three, two of whom looked to be together, playing, trying to outdo each other, as though it was some sort of a contest. They looked like they were having fun. The third one was alone, clearly very proficient at the sport. He wore a black wetsuit with lime green stripes down the sides. He looked like he was practicing for a competition. Kirk watched intently for a long time as the surfer paddled back out into the waves over and over.  
_Huh. Maybe I should try surfing sometime,_ he thought idly to himself. 

When the surfer decided to take a break, he waded out of the water and walked up the beach in long, purposeful strides toward the open showers at the top of the beach. Kirk watched as the surfer pulled off his goggles and leaned his head back into the shower spray, rinsing his hair, running his hands though it. He still watched as the surfer unzipped the wetsuit to his hips and let the water run over his shoulders and chest. The surfer had peeled the wetsuit down as far as he could without revealing his ass, and he was far off, but Kirk could make out the line of dark hair trailing up from where the wetsuit sat against his lower belly. Suddenly Kirk's mind was filled with the image of the man in the wetsuit, on his knees, eagerly sucking him off against a background of sea and sand. His cheeks flushed and felt his cock twitch and thought _Jesus Jim Kirk, you need to get laid. Put that on your shore leave to-do list!_  
He tried to shake the image, averted his gaze from the surfer's general direction, and watched the waves for a while. When he looked again, the surfer was gone. Jim closed his eyes and dozed in the warm sun, and tried not to think about the surfer. 

 

“Good afternoon, Captain.”  
Kirk jerked awake and quickly sat up. He closed his eyes for a moment against the sun’s sudden, sharp brightness, and answered the familiar voice.  
“Spock! What have you been up to all morning?” He turned his head to squint into the sun where his first officer was standing, and saw:  
The surfer. The sun was at his back, and the top of the wetsuit was still hanging from his hips. He had a towel slung over one shoulder, and the water from the shower still gleamed in faint rivulets through his dark chest hair. The impression Kirk gained from the silhouetted image standing over him was of some sort of merman risen from the depths, with his black, shimmery fish tail disguised as long legs. He couldn’t see Spock’s face for the brightness, but reconciling even that voice with the surfer’s wet body was making him dizzy.  
“I have been endeavoring to study the hydrological and oceanographic properties of this particular region of the planet. Did you know that the presence of two moons actually is the cause of a slight midday neap tide? Fascinating effects.”  
_Well, it certainly was Spock._  
Kirk managed to choke out, “Hydrological…what? Spock, you were surfing out there! Not… science… not studying!”  
Great, he was tongue-tied as well. The great starship captain, reduced to a slack-jawed teenager by this surfer fantasy turned science officer.  
“Ah, yes. I find that combining my scientific endeavors with athletic ones enhances both experiences. During my time at the Academy I developed quite a penchant for the sport of surfing. It is excellent physical activity, and seeing as we are in a location well-suited to it I thought that it might be appropriate to practice.”  
Kirk nodded weakly as Spock squatted down next to him. He was close. Kirk swooned and looked at the sand. He had been pushing aside an attraction to Spock since the day they met. What started as a healthy, innocent crush born out of admiration and respect had grown quickly into something more like an obsession, characterized by abject lust, elaborate fantasizing, and a little bit of pining. He even allowed himself the pleasure—which had become a dirty habit— of staring at Spock’s ass as he bent over the science station on the bridge. But he never once entertained the idea of an actual relationship with Spock; he was his first officer, he was vulcan, and he was male and presumably heterosexual if sexual at all. Of course Captain Kirk was too… mostly. He was even somewhat famous for his skirt-chasing and spectacular ability to charm the pants off ladies throughout the galaxy. But Spock wasn’t merely a man. He was half-alien, brilliant, graceful, enigmatic, and mysteriously gorgeous. If those attributes had been associated with a woman, certainly Kirk would have been interested. With all of the things that Spock was to him, it was hard to let the simple fact of his maleness get in the way of the attraction. There was even something about the unconventional nature of this particular lust that made it burn hotter inside him. But even in his latest nights’ most prurient fantasies it was hard for him to imagine Spock anything but completely put off by sex, especially anal sex. Surely he’d find it all distasteful and wholly illogical. Kirk tried to picture Spock sucking his cock, perfect hair brushing his lower belly, wet pink Vulcan lips sliding up and down his shaft, the heat of his mouth… but he could never picture fucking him, it was just too unreal. Too much a fantasy even for fantasizing. But now, having him right there, slick and shining and half-naked, with wet tousled windswept hair, there was little he could do to keep from falling over into Spock’s arms.  
He thought he’d gotten hold of himself well enough until Spock reached out one long, precise finger, brushed it over Kirk’s shoulder, and dragged it down his bicep. That tiny touch was enough. Now all he could hear was his own pulse: blood rushing in his ears loud enough to deafen the crashing waves. His eyes became huge as Spock moved the tip of his finger to his nose, and then examined it, rubbing it together with his thumb.  
“Captain, it appears that you are coated in some variety of granulated mica particles. In addition, it would appear that these particles carry some sort of scented resin. I am uncertain if this combination is safe, if you will permit me to run some tests-”  
“SPOCK.” Kirk blurted before he could think. “It’s… Well, it’s glitter sunscreen.”  
“Ah yes, humans do have the need to shield themselves from the ultraviolet rays emitted by stars. Vulcans, of course, developed this shielding naturally as a matter of desert adaptation. I must say, Captain, that the scent is not unappealing.”  
“Just call me Jim, all right?” Kirk had always gotten a secret thrill when Spock let his guard down enough to call him by his first name.  
“SO! Spock, care to join me on a walk?” He couldn’t sit still any longer. He was nervous and when he was nervous he needed to move. Perhaps he’d be able to engage in some semi-coherent conversation if Spock was walking next to him rather than skewering him with that smoldering gaze.  
“Affirmative….Jim. While I was out, I noticed that there is actually a stretch of shore beyond those dunes.” He pointed north, where the coast appeared to end at a hill of sand. “That area appeared to be empty and unspoiled. I should like to examine the landscape if we might venture in that direction.”  
“Whatever you want, Spock.” Kirk was a bit wary of venturing off to some secluded stretch of beach with his friend, considering his current predilection, but he was a Starfleet Captain and he ought to be fully confident in his ability to keep himself under control for the duration of any sojourn. Besides, this was Spock. Even though Kirk could sometimes see glimmers of his human half, the man was a paragon of self-controlled, self-denying Vulcan virtue.  
“Jim, do you mind if I bring my surfboard? The waves seem to increase in amplitude in that direction- I’d like to, as the saying goes, “try my hand” at something rougher.”  
Kirk turned beet red. He couldn’t help the lewd thought that ran through his mind. _Something rougher, eh, Mr. Spock? I could give those damn waves a run for their money._  
_Perish the thought._ He jumped up, shook out his towel, swung it across his shoulders with a nonchalant toss, and said “That’s fine. Let’s go explore some dunes.”


	2. The Trouble With Fleuteropods or A Kink in My Back

They trudged over the hill which separated the rest of the beach from the more secluded area beyond. More rolling dunes made it impossible to see straight down the coast- they found themselves in small hollows between the dunes and at high points on top where the views of clear blue ocean were grand. They walked in silence- Spock carrying his board as though it weighed an ounce, Kirk keeping a few steps ahead and sliding down dunes that were steep enough. They came to a small flat stretch that seemed perfect for a break.  
“Suitable location, Mr. Spock?”  
“It is rather accommodating, Jim.”  
“Well then, let’s set up camp.” Kirk moved to find the perfect place to lay his towel, when suddenly-  
“OW!!!” A few scarlet drops pattered on the sand as Kirk hopped on his right foot. His left big toe had been cut by something sharp lying hidden in the sand.  
“Jim!” Spock’s reaction was instantaneous. He set the board down flat, and maneuvered his captain to sit down on the front end. Kirk plunked down and pulled the foot up to examine the damage, but Spock gently directed it to extend straight over the board. Kirk watched warily as Spock got up and went back to examine whatever it was that had cut him. In the meantime, a strange tingling was beginning to prick at the line of the cut. Kirk grimaced, then called “Spock! What are you doing?”  
Spock was standing over a bit of shell that had apparently sliced the toe in question. He looked up grimly and headed back to Kirk.  
“Jim, it would appear that you have been cut by a fleuteropod shell. They are extremely rare. I would have thought the odds were very much against finding one in this hemisphere, but it appears that we have beaten those odds.”  
“Fleuteropod- Spock, what does that mean?”  
“Fleuteropods have a sort of paralyzing enzyme embedded in their shells as a form of self-defense. It is not deadly, but if we do not neutralize the poison soon you could have serious difficulty moving for the next few hours.”  
Kirk started. “Well, how do we…er…neutralize it?”  
Spock hesitated and almost smiled. “There is one known inhibitor of the shell’s venom that we have readily at hand.”  
Kirk was filled with relief. “Well, let’s have it, then!”  
Spock moved decisively as if he had been trained for this from his first day at the Academy. He smoothly sat himself next to his captain’s feet at the end of the board, took Kirk’s damaged foot in his hands, parted his lips, and lowered his mouth over the entire big toe.  
For a second, Kirk thought the venom had gotten to him, because he was paralyzed. His first officer's hot mouth was wrapped around his left big toe, sucking it lightly.  
"S...Spock, I... What are you... Nnnnnhhhg never mind, don't answer, I guess your mouth is pretty busy right now."  
He leaned back on the surfboard, resting on his elbows, captivated by the sight in front of him. Spock cradled his foot in those elegant hands so gently, his soft mouth presumably some antidote to the venom, so warm and wet... Jim could feel Spock gently tonguing the underside of his toe. He gasped, and quickly turned away and squeezed his eyes shut. SHIT SHIT SHIT He had suddenly imagined the surfer again, sucking him. Only now he knew the surfer was Spock, and he was... sucking him.  
"Jim?"  
Jim opened his mouth, said nothing, then bit his lip. He didn't dare speak, he knew it would do nothing to remedy the situation. And suddenly he was denied the impossible warmth of the Vulcan's mouth, and felt his foot carefully being relocated to Spock's lap.  
"Captain, did I cause you pain?"  
"No... No, Spock, it's nothing like that. Thank you, I... That was very kind of you. Think I'm okay now?"  
"Vulcan saliva contains an enzyme that neutralizes the poison of the Fleuteropod shell. It is most effective to use the tongue to massage it into the-"  
"YES Spock I see. Again, thank you." He pulled his foot away and turned, still sitting on the surfboard, pulling his knees to his chest and squinting into the sun. He wished he had Spock's Vulcan control now, his treacherous body had betrayed him with an aching erection he could not hide through his tight swimwear. He could feel the breeze in cool wisps moving over his toe, evidence of the still lingering moistness of Spock's mouth. _Spock's mouth. Spock's mouth. Spock's mouth._  
"Interesting, Captain."  
"What is?" Kirk mumbled. He allowed himself to glance back in Spock's direction. He was sitting next to him on the board closely examining a pinch of sand, rubbing it between his fingers. His air-dried hair was slightly less than perfect and ruffling like black feathers in the breeze.  
"The composition of this sand suggests there is a coral reef off the coast nearby…”  
Kirk smiled and tried to listen to Spock rattle off geological compounds and explanations of coastal processes while he raked his eyes hungrily over the Vulcan's bare chest and lean strong back, that long body _oh god_ he could see the beginning of the cleft of his ass where the wetsuit was folded down. He could feel his hardened cock trapped under the tight cloth he was wearing. He was half scheming in the back of his mind different ways to get Spock to go surf so he could jerk off. He leaned forward awkwardly, partially in attempt to adjust, and partially to better hide his erection.  
"Jim are you unwell?"  
_Dammit, Spock doesn't miss anything._  
"Ah, no no I'm fine, I just, there's a... A kink in my back."  
"A... Kink?"  
"It's just another way to say... A... Tight spot, um, you know… a muscle strain."  
"Allow me to help you." Spock crawled off of the board on onto his knees in the sand and said "Lie down."  
"What? Oh, no Spock, it's okay, it's really no big deal, I..."  
"Jim."  
Kirk just sat there staring, his mouth open, his body covered in glitter. "I'm fine."  
"Jim, let me help." Spock raised both eyebrows and smirked. "Do not make me use force… Or call Dr. McCoy."  
_Is Spock trying to be funny?_  
"Fine. You win, mister. Where do you want me?"  
"It would be advisable to lie on my surfboard, as we have no knowledge of how many more Fleuteropod shells are hidden in the sand."  
Kirk agreed and stretched out on the board, folding his arms under his chin. It was slightly uncomfortable having his erect cock pressed between him and the board, and worse yet, it was difficult not to rut against it in a desperate attempt at relief, but at least it was hidden. Spock moved closer and brushed a bit of sand from Jim's back. The delicate sensation of Spock's touch made him suck in a breath. His reaction to the small, insignificant contact made him realize he probably shouldn't have agreed to this massage.  
And then, all at once, Spock said something about Vulcan massage techniques, swung one long leg over and was straddling Kirk's hips.  
"Is this comfortable for you Jim?"  
He could feel Spock's thighs on either side of his ass, and hot hands were already resting on the small of his back.  
"Yes... This is... Perfect." _He has absolutely no idea what this is doing to me._  
Spock began working his hands, sliding them easily over the oiled skin. He pushed his long fingers up and down the human's spine, moving forward and back. Every time he pushed forward, his body leaned into it, and Kirk could feel Spock's hips press against his ass. He knew that probably meant nothing to Spock; he probably didn't even notice it was happening.  
Spock slid both hands up to massage the Captain’s neck and strong shoulders, his crotch was now pressed fully against Kirk's ass, grinding into it as he worked his hands into golden skin. Kirk hummed softly, not sure if it was for the massage or the mock fucking he was receiving.  
Then he felt it.  
_No. It can't be. It couldn't be. It isn’t… But it is._  
Spock was hard.  
Kirk felt Spock's hard length pressed against his ass, there was no mistaking it. Following a brief moment of shock, he pushed himself slightly upward, arched almost imperceptibly against the contact. He heard Spock's breath hitch.  
_Oh my god._  
He pushed back once more, just slightly, but more than the first time, holding his breath. He was terrified, and his mind was swimming with anticipation.  
Spock's fingers slid down over his shoulders, down his arms, still massaging. Suddenly he felt the hot body spread itself over his back, Spock's fingers laced themselves into his, and lips and teeth found his neck like hot wet electricity. He gasped. The gasp was Spock's name; it was almost a sob.  
Spock's left hand grabbed Kirk by a handful of his hair, and pulled his head back to claim his lips in a hard violent kiss. Now Spock was deliberately pushing his cock against Kirk's ass, as they breathed into each other's mouths, moaned into them. Kirk didn't care how uncomfortable his neck was at the awkward angle, all he could feel was Spock's long tongue, hard and rough against his, exploring his mouth, leaving him breathless.  
Spock released his grasp on Jim's golden hair, breaking off from the kiss, panting, his dark eyes brimming with lust.  
Jim just stared at the sand, catching his breath, before he flipped himself over onto his back, the Vulcan still looming over him, straddling his body.  
"Spock... Why did you... I mean... How did you know?"  
“Jim," he purred, "You forget Vulcans have some telepathic abilities. When I touched your skin I sensed your... Desire. It matched mine."  
"But I'm not a Vulcan, I couldn’t have... Oh!"  
Spock had begun to slowly pull Jim's shorts down over his hips. He lifted his ass off the surfboard to allow them to be removed. The tight fabric sliding down his cock sent a wave of pleasure that elicited a soft cry from somewhere inside him he didn't even know existed. He was accustomed to being the one in control— the strong silent one in bed—aside from some very deliberate theatrical dirty talk. He was used to being the one who made his partners scream, but at this moment he felt close to crying, panting, begging to be touched. Jim watched, wide eyed and dizzy, as Spock pushed his wetsuit down to his thighs, but didn't remove it. His slightly alien looking greenish cock was almost threatening, magnificent against the olive skin and dark curls. In the distance waves were crashing and the sky was beginning to fill with heavy clouds. Spock looked like a god, so masculine, made of angles and shadows and colors from the sea.  
He said "Jim..." and leaned over the human, pressing their cocks together and wrapping his hand around both. "You are human, however, we may have inadvertently formed some kind of bond... It is... Possible." His voice was low and breathy, disturbingly close to being a purr or a growl. He lowered his face mere inches above Jim's open mouth, breathing into it, speaking fever hot words into it, like prayers or incantations. "We have been... very close. Even so, for me to sense your... your desire, so clearly, it must be quite strong. As mine is for you."  
His hand still trapped their cocks together, he almost squeezed them, not allowing any movement or friction. Kirk's body flooded with ecstasy as the Vulcan tongue took his mouth again, pushing as far in as it could go, thrusting hard, over and over. Spock sucked the human's tongue into his mouth and pumped his hand once around their cocks. Kirk groaned, arching as he let Spock chew and suck his lower lip. Spock loosened his grip and allowed Kirk to fuck his hand. Jim gripped the Vulcan's ass and pulled him closer, not close enough. He wrapped his legs around Spock's waist and hips, rocking into the tormenting, perfect friction. He completely lost himself in it, bucking violently and clawing Spock's back, keening into Spock's neck as he came. Cum spurted over his chest and abdomen, over Spock's hand, and coated their cocks with a slickness that racked his body with convulsions; he kept thrusting until he could no longer stand it.  
Spock let go, and moved back, upright on his knees straddling the board, while Kirk caught his breath. When he looked up, Spock was touching himself. Kirk experienced a brief pang of shame for having climaxed so quickly, and felt a bit guilty that Spock hadn't at all, but the sight he beheld before him put everything out of his mind. Spock was sliding one hand slowly and gracefully up and down around his still hard cock, now slicked with semen, staring at Kirk like a hungry animal.  
He was about to say something, anything, but Spock grabbed one of Kirk's legs by the back of knee, and pushed it up and back, lifting his hips off the surfboard. Kirk was dumbfounded as he watched in silence, while Spock pumped his cock harder and faster, still staring down at the human stretched out below him. Spock bit his lip and groaned, still holding Kirk's leg back with his free hand. He shuddered and and his mouth dropped open, and Kirk felt hot semen splatter his balls and ass. It was almost too much, watching Spock jerk himself off like that. He thought he'd never seen anything so erotic in his life.  
"Oh my god, Spock, you are so gorgeous like this, I never thought I'd see anything... I mean, I never imagined..." And he felt Spock's fingers moving against him, touching him where the cum had spattered his ass. He was moving his fingers through it, it felt as he were making shapes in it, like tiny figure-eights. Then Kirk felt those fingers trail up the cleft of his ass and stop to slowly circle his hole, smearing it with cum, pushing gently against it and rubbing. Kirk gasped dramatically and clutched the sides of the surfboard. Spock had been gathering his cum on his fingers... _Oh god, oh my god_ and Kirk realized exactly what was happening.  
"Yes Spock, oh god yes, fuck me."  
And Spock pushed a long finger inside of him, slowly, gently, while Kirk moaned and writhed on it. He moved it in and out of the tight hole, wriggling it around inside. Spock leaned over and carefully spit a long drop of hot Vulcan saliva which fell right under Kirk's balls and trickled down into his asshole, where Spock slid in a second finger. He pushed them in harder now, moving them like scissors, open and closed. Kirk hissed, breathing through his teeth.  
"Spock, please, fuck me, I want you inside me, Spock, oh fuck me… fuck me!" Kirk released his ankle from Spock's strong grasp and pulled both knees up, resting his ankles on Spock's shoulders.  
Spock was obviously aroused to the point of almost being in a trance, and as he spoke, the words were clear and logical, but they were spoken through a haze of hot breaths and passion. "Jim, I do not wish to hurt you, I must... prepare you." His long fingers slid in and out and Kirk pushed himself onto them, crying out, begging to be fucked.  
All at once, Kirk pushed his feet against Spock's chest, sliding himself off of the fingers, sitting up and swiftly moving toward Spock. Spock had no time to counter the situation as Kirk wiped a palmful of cum off his own belly and wrapped his fist around Spock's erection. He grabbed hold of Spock's shoulder with the other hand, crouched over the vulcan, and lowered himself down over the hard cock. Spock threw his head back and moaned deeply as Kirk's body enveloped him. Kirk's tight ass stretched around it with some difficulty, but the pain/pleasure was delicious and Kirk moaned unabashedly as he impaled himself over and over again on the thick cock. He wrapped his arms around Spock and dug his fingers into the strong shoulders, holding on as he fucked himself. Spock's hands were gripping Kirk's ass cheeks, kneading and spreading them as they bounced up and down against his thighs.  
They kissed desperately, open mouths panting against each other, tongues lashing against lips and teeth. Kirk sucked his way along Spock's jaw, to his neck, loudly, wetly, through sobs and moans, and found his way to the soft earlobe, which he bit into hard. Spock cried out, and Kirk didn't release the ear from his teeth, whispering filthy obscenities through them into Spock's delicate ear. "Oh fuck, Spock, your cock feels so good, oh god _nnnnggghhh_ do you like fucking me, Spock? Do you? Have you ever thought about it before? oh… FUCK!" He slowed down his rhythm and rocked his hips so his cock rubbed against Spock's belly and against the soft black hair there. He clenched his ass and ground his hips around the hot Vulcan cock and filled Spock's ear with his tongue. Spock was moaning now, digging his fingernails into Kirk's ass cheeks and cursing in Vulcan. Kirk reached around and dug a finger inside Spock's ass, snaking his tongue around inside the pointed ear, dipping it in and out just as his finger pushed in and out of Spock's ass.  
Spock screamed something in Vulcan and bit down hard on Kirk's shoulder, growling. Kirk felt Spock's whole body convulsing beneath him and hot semen filling him and slicking the inside of his tight channel, lubricating any points of friction. His eyes rolled back involuntarily as he felt himself sliding easily over the thick length of Spock's cock as it jerked and spasmed inside him. Kirk felt hot cum squeezing out of his ass and dribbling down his thighs, splattering and creating a sharp wet slapping sound as he lowered his body again and again violently against Spock's thighs and around his cock.  
He cried out "Ohhh god oh FUCK! Spock!" and screamed so loudly his voice cracked as he came, grabbing handfuls of Spock's hair, pulling, holding on for dear life, grinding himself against the Vulcan. Cum spurted straight up onto Spock's chest, some going as far as his chin and neck. Kirk panted and sobbed, choking out "Spock... Spock... Spock..." falling against the strong body, wrapping himself around it. Spock held him, pulled their bodies as close as he could, and whispered only "Jim... Ashayam..." from between long, deep breaths.  
Kirk rested his head on Spock's shoulder and, catching his breath, looked up into the dark eyes of his beloved Vulcan with awe and astonishment. He saw his own semen anointing the body of his best friend and First Officer and leaned forward to erotically lick drops from Spock's jaw and sharp collarbone. Spock inhaled deeply and quietly sighed before he took Jim's face in his hands and kissed him languorously, tasting himself. He wrapped his arms around Kirk's back, and lowered him down onto the surfboard pulling his cock out of the warmth of the honey colored body he had always admired so well. They kissed and watched each other, lying side by side, Kirk on the surfboard, Spock in the sand.  
"Spock... How long have you... You know?"  
"If you are asking how long I have loved you, I must admit that I do not have a sufficient answer. It may be that I have loved you since the moment I saw you, but I am almost certain it has been longer than that."  
“Oh, Spock. That is a very sufficient answer.” Kirk's eyes shone and he smiled.  
Spock slowly stood and held out a hand. "Come, Jim. We will use the sea water to... Cleanse ourselves."  
"Very logical, Mister Spock." Kirk took the proffered hand and stood, stopping to kiss his Vulcan before starting toward the surf. "Is it... Warm?"  
"Indeed."


	3. A Short Chapter About a Blowjob and Fish

At the water's edge, Kirk let his naked body fall against a wave, the warm water engulfing him. When he popped back up, he saw Spock standing waist deep in the waves, cupping handfuls of water over his chest. He felt deliriously happy, playful. He swam over to the Vulcan, who smiled ever so slightly and raised an eyebrow, watching him splashing and laughing. He dove beneath the waves again, and opened his eyes. He could see Spock's long thin legs and hips, and he swam close along the bottom until he was just at Spock's feet, and pulled himself up, grabbing into the bony hips.  
Momentary inspiration struck and he pulled himself forward underwater and sucked Spock's soft penis into his mouth. He held his breath and sucked harder, feeling it thicken against his tongue. He felt Spock's hands on the back of his head, and stayed under, tonguing Spock to hardness as long as he could go without air. Feeling the waves pushing and pulling against his naked body, and Spock's cock hardening and lengthening in his mouth was like heaven. When he pulled his head out of the water, he looked up and smiled proudly at a very aroused Spock, pleased with his proficiency at getting that logical cock hard again.  
He reached down and caressed Spock's heavy balls while he sucked at a wet, salty, copper-colored nipple. Spock's hands found Kirk's shoulders and pushed downward gently.  
"Oh? What's this? You want me to suck you, Mister Spock? You liked that?"  
Spock licked his lips and hissed "Yes."  
"You like my mouth on your cock, do you? Oh, good. Because I certainly like your cock in my mouth." And he coaxed Spock beachward, walking him backward through the waves. When they got to where the waves disappeared into the sand and turned to sea foam, he urged Spock down gently, following him down, kneeling in the wet sand. He pushed Spock's knees apart and lifted the olive colored cock to his lips. Spock watched intensely as he flattened his tongue against the shaft and licked, dragging it up to the tip, where he kissed and sucked, trying to make Spock moan. Spock let his legs fall further apart as Kirk took the length of his cock into his throat. The last bits of what were once great waves pushed their way up the beach beneath Spock's ass, lapping at his balls, bathing them in warm salt water. He held his breath and pushed himself around the thick cock, swallowing around it, massaging it with his throat muscles, then pulled up to suck the head hard, teasing the slit with the tip of his tongue. When he went down again, Spock bucked his hips and came, hot semen shooting into Kirk's throat, gagging him. He squeezed back tears and kept sucking, his mouth filling with his first delicious taste of Spock's cum. He swallowed hard and took a deep breath, then went back to slowly and gently mouthing the head, milking the last bits of cum from it, feeling it spasm and begin to soften against his tongue.  
Spock looked spent, but beautiful, laid out in the sparkling sand like a mythical creature, a mer-man or a siren, something that belonged to the sea. Kirk stood, held out his hand and said, "Come on Spock, Bones is gonna kill us if we're not back in time for dinner."  
After they dressed, gathered their towels, and fixed themselves they shared one long, deep kiss before walking up the beach. 

As they approached the cabin, Spock stopped and made a face. It wasn't much of a face, a very minute grimace, but noticeable for Spock.  
"What is it Spock?" Kirk smiled and cocked his head. "Better be careful, your face is going to freeze like that."  
"I do not believe that is possible." He raised and eyebrow and crossed his arms. "My olfactory senses may be in error, however, I believe I detect an unpleasant odor coming from our cabin."  
"What?" Kirk sniffed the air dramatically. "Oh! Come on Spock, that smell just means Bones actually caught some fish this morning and now he’s cooking dinner! Don’t worry, Vulcan, you’ll be excused from the worst of it.” He laughed, grabbed hold of Spock's thin bicep, and all but skipped toward the cabin.


	4. Spock's Ass and Kirk's Angst

Kirk lay awake that night filled with bliss and disbelief as he recounted the events of the day. It still seemed surreal but somehow, at the same time, made perfect sense. He let his eyes wander over to Spock sleeping in his cot and he noticed the slight curves of the the lithe Vulcan body beneath the thin sheet. He felt desperate to crawl over and wrap himself in Spock's long arms, to sleep in the warmth of his body heat. He was so close, almost close enough to touch, and it was almost painful to not go to him. McCoy was snoring rather loudly through Kirk's reverie. _Why am I the only one awake? How could I sleep? How is he sleeping?_  
He sighed audibly and rolled over, letting his eyes search Spock's body. The Vulcan was lying on his stomach, stretched out long, one arm curled beneath the pillow. Kirk smiled into the sheets. He let his eyes drift over the soft curve of Spock's ass, studying the way the clean sheets draped over the contours of the small mounds. He remembered grabbing the pliable flesh with both hands, pushing into that tight hole, the fine curly hair tickling his palm, the way Spock's ass squeezed around his finger... the way it spasmed when Spock came...  
And Kirk found himself throwing the sheets from his own body and sneaking across the room toward Spock's cot. He saw toes in the dark poking out from beneath the sheet, and he ducked under it. Grabbing hold of Spock's calves, he ran his hands up to the lean thighs and squeezed through silky black fabric. He heard Spock's breath hitch, and slipped his fingers under the waistband of the soft lounge pants, ran them back and forth under the elastic, and pulled them down over his ass, past his thighs, and finally from his toes, onto the floor. Spock shifted his knees apart, ever so slightly, still lying on his stomach, arms wrapped around his pillow. McCoy was still snoring, Kirk noted. He thought well then… that's how I’ll know he's still asleep.  
He said _ssshhhhhhhh_ and he pushed Spock's thighs apart. He pushed them up and to either side and Spock let him. With both hands he gripped the Vulcan's ass cheeks, squeezed and spread them open. Not a second later he shoved his face between them, his tongue preceding him. He hadn’t planned it, but it was exactly what he wanted as soon as he saw the opportunity. Spock sounded like he was choking as Kirk flattened his tongue against the tight ass hole then dragged it from Spock's balls to the small of his back. Salt and musk and sweat and the feeling of soft hair and warm skin; Kirk couldn't get enough. He leaned in and crushed his tongue against it, tasting, breathing in, biting, licking. He lapped desperately, sucking the skin around the edges into his mouth. He flicked his tongue against the hole, and when it relaxed, he pushed inside. He forced his tongue in, spreading Spock's ass with his hands, wiggling his tongue in and out, fucking him with it. Tongue fucking Spock was making him dizzy; he felt almost sick with arousal. His cock was achingly hard and he didn't know if he wanted to keep tonguing Spock's ass or get himself off. He hesitated for a moment and Spock reached back, grabbing the back of Kirk's head, pushing the human’s face further into his ass. Spock held Kirk's head firmly between his own ass cheeks, and thrust his hips against it, his thighs trembling. Kirk could hardly breathe. His face was forced into Spock's ass and he loved it. He breathed it in, he licked desperately, he sucked and bit and waggled his face back and forth, rubbing his nose into the fuzzy cleft. A trail of saliva dripped down Spock's balls onto the sheets.  
He could still hear McCoy snoring. _Oh good._  
Spock released his grip. When Kirk pulled away and his eyes adjusted he had Spock spread before him, his ass wide open and and glistening wet in the dim moonlight. His hard cock throbbed and he shuddered. In moments he was up, half tiptoeing, half scampering across the cold wood floor, past Spock, where he stopped and said “Wait,” touched his shoulder, and passed him into the bathroom. He rifled through the basket of toiletries on the counter where he found some oily hand lotion. Not exactly what he had hoped for, but it would suffice. He tiptoed back, as silently as a cat, and ducked back under the covers where Spock still waited with his legs spread. Kirk swiftly removed his pajamas and coated his cock in the greasy lotion he'd found in the bathroom, resisting the urge to jerk himself off right there. He squeezed more onto two fingers and rubbed the cool, creamy substance into Spock's hole. Spock tensed and made a tiny sound, then relaxed and almost purred, as Kirk massaged him with slippery fingers, circling the hole, pushing slightly against it. When Kirk couldn't wait any longer, he crawled up over Spock and positioned his cock so the head was pressed firmly against Spock's ass. The cot creaked under the weight of the two men. Kirk wiped his hand on the sheets, covered Spock's mouth with it, said _sssshhhhh_ and pushed inside him. He moved slowly at first, and felt Spock's mouth open against his palm. When he had sheathed his cock completely inside the tight ass he circled his hips and felt Spock's whole body shiver beneath him. He pressed his mouth against Spock's ear, breathing into it, and began thrusting his cock faster and harder. Spock lifted his ass off the bed slightly, pushing back against Kirk's thrusts. He was digging his fingers into the pillow and panting against the hand over his mouth.  
"Ssssshhhhh", Kirk said again into Spock's ear. His voice was so hushed it almost wasn't even a whisper. "I can still taste you, Spock,” he hissed infinitesimally. "You taste so good, I love your perfect little ass." Spock whimpered and Kirk shushed him again, his mouth hot and wet in the pointed ear. He pressed his lips against it and breathed "You love this, don't you? You dirty Vulcan, you love having my tongue up your ass too, don’t you Spock? God, I think I could lick you all day. Maybe I will. Tomorrow? Mmmmmm… fuck I love the taste of you. Your ass feels so good. You like having your ass fucked, Mister Spock?" Little quakes shook Spock's whole body as he tried to keep quiet, but the cot was creaking with every thrust, and Kirk was hardly paying mind to any manner of self-restraint now, thrusting harder and deeper, his balls slapping audibly against Spock's ass.  
Kirk licked Spock's ear with his open mouth and full tongue and whispered into it through hot breaths, "You like my cock? Are you going to cum for me? I want to make you cum, Spock... Are you going to be good and cum for me?" He sucked the tip of Spock's ear into his mouth and flicked his tongue. Spock growled from deep in his chest and bit into Kirk's hand.  
Kirk couldn't stop himself from moaning when he felt Spock's ass tighten around his cock as he came. He pushed his fingers into Spock's open mouth and slammed his cock into the tight Vulcan ass, as deep and hard as he could, shooting semen against Spock's insides, feeling it slick and coat his cock, making him cum even harder as he groaned and tried to stifle his ragged breaths and uncontrollable cries in an effort not to wake Dr. McCoy.  
Kirk collapsed over the length of Spock’s lithe body and listened to his odd, beautiful heartbeat thundering through delicate ribs. Spock breathed heavily but evenly and softly and whispered, “Jim.”  
After what felt like hours or even days (but certainly must have been minutes or even seconds) James Kirk found himself—the way one finds a lost thing— smiling stupidly into the warm Vulcan skin as he caught his own breath and slowly returned to reality. He felt like he was materializing particle by particle in the moonlit cabin, the world forming around him as though the two of them were characters in some shadowy and bizarre creation myth.  
Doctor McCoy shuffled in bed and snorted and Kirk was startled out of his dreamy reverie. _Had McCoy been awake during…?_  
_No. No, definitely not._  
McCoy resumed snoring.  
Kirk sat up quickly, said “Spock…” and touched the Vulcan’s shining hair. His mouth hung open slightly and he hesitated, then tiptoed suddenly and swiftly back to his own cot.  
As he lay in bed, wide eyed, he felt uneasy; why had he left so abruptly? What was he so afraid of? Was Spock afraid too? He imagined Spock’s terrifying lust-filled dark eyes and graceful hands, his strangely beautiful cock and perfect ass, his velvety voice and hot, wet mouth. He thought about the day as if it had been a strange erotic dream. How could it have been real? Had it been real? His heart felt fragile and overworked. His asshole felt hot and raw, his mouth still tasted of Vulcan sweat, and his cock, sticky and spent, still craved more. It must have been real. As the great starship captain’s eyelids grew heavy and his mind began to drift into slumber he heard Spock shuffling around in the bathroom and was jolted awake, suddenly struck with the distinct possibility of the dutiful Vulcan’s seemingly inevitable regret. What if Spock had been affected by some madness, some intoxication… or what if he had simply made a mistake? Perhaps he was using his trusted friend and Captain simply to experiment with sexuality... Practice for someone else. Maybe Spock _did_ want him... But even so, certainly he knows the relationship could be considered unprofessional and inappropriate; he can’t let it go on. He won't. He may even resign his position as First Officer or request to be transferred. Kirk was awake long enough to hear Spock finish in the bathroom and move quietly back to his cot. He desperately wanted to go to him again, to lie with him and say “Please don’t leave me,” to say “I need you.” But he decided instead to channel Spock’s infallible logic and accept the events of the day as nothing more than a shore leave miracle, an anomaly, something to get over, something to forget. As his body forced him into sleep, Kirk felt sick with lust, obsession, and preemptive heartbreak.


	5. Execution

When the Captain opened his eyes, he immediately wished he hadn’t. The yellow morning light seemed to sting and everything he recognized around him looked like poison. He was alone. In the pit of his belly he cradled a feeling of regret and loss so intense he felt like a criminal. It was like his soul had a terrible hangover. He forced back tears and thought _What have I done?_

He dragged himself up out of bed. He punched a wardrobe. He felt on the edge of sanity; all he wanted was Spock, and Spock was somewhere else presumably being distant and Vulcan and emotionless. _You need to snap out of this before you lose it, Jim Kirk._  
A few minutes pacing around the room lying to himself and he was half-convinced he could be strong. _What’s another sexual encounter? I don’t need Spock, damn walking computer. I’m Captain Kirk!_ He stopped at a window that looked out into the garden, gathering strength, rebuilding himself, stoically gazing out at the brightening morning… And he was almost immediately knocked down and demolished by what he saw there among the flowers: First Officer Spock, clad in black, obviously in meditation beneath a tree. The smooth dark fabric he wore stood out in staunch contrast to the bright blooms and green leaves in the morning sun. Light rays shone through the dancing branches of the tree, large butterflies and other winged insects darted around. Kirk wished death to all of it. His face heated, nausea replaced his renewed resolve and he was defeated again. _He’s meditating the memories away,_ he thought. He was certain of it, he could practically see Spock methodically erasing each and every thing they’d done or said, every touch, every word. Anger welled up in the space where pain had been. His belly was all bile and he gritted his teeth and turned away as he thought _he’s sitting out there, right outside the room where I had him, trying to eradicate his feelings for me. Well, fuck him._

The old fashioned hot water shower was a welcome respite from his anger, sorrow, and desperation. He stripped and let the water get almost too hot. Steam filled the room hastily as Kirk leaned weakly against the cool tile inside the shower stall. He could hardly move. Even after his own valiant effort to drag himself up from the depths, he wanted to cry. He couldn’t get away from the image of Spock’s prim cold stature, perfectly still in meditation outside, quietly and methodically tearing down paradise brick by brick. Despair and anger traded places over and over as he stood with his face in the shower spray, trying not to let himself fantasize about death—neither his nor Spock’s—but it was almost too much to bear without the hopeful image of some escape.  
There was only one thing to do with this dreadful longing and it came to him like an answered prayer: he wanted to sear it into his brain for all time so it would still exist somewhere: _I will remember. He will forget, but it will still be mine. It will be all I have left of him._  
It felt like a tiny, silent revenge to be doing exactly the opposite of what Spock was.  
_Yesterday, yesterday, oh, but if it could only be yesterday again._  
Hot water caressed him and he tried to remember. His heart filled with sweetness as he heard Spock whisper _“ashayam.”_ He had no idea what it meant, but it sounded like a benediction. He shivered. He remembered small beads of water sparkling in Spock’s chest hair on the beach as he stood beautifully half naked in the sun. He closed his eyes and remembered Spock’s mouth, the heat of his body, the tight grip of his strong hands as he spread Kirk’s ass and the way he moaned… _God, the way he moaned!_ Kirk allowed himself this pleasure as the hot water trickled down his body and he wrapped his right hand around the shaft of his hardening cock. He raked his left hand over his own smooth chest just as he remembered Spock having done the day before. He stroked himself and let his thoughts fade into the heat and swirl around him like the steam that filled the small bathroom.  
Suddenly: a jarring knock, a deep voice. “Captain… May I enter?”  
Kirk’s body stiffened and his heart thundered. Adrenaline shot into his veins and he answered too quickly, too loudly, “Spock… It’s not really a good time, I’m… I’m having a shower!”  
“Jim…” It was a request.  
_Why in the hell would Spock be here at this moment? What could he possibly… Oh. Of course. He’s come to tell me it’s over. He’s come to tell me he’s finished with me, that it was all a mistake. He’s come to break my heart._  
He had waited too long to answer, but he finally said “Yes, Spock, of course. Come in.” He felt like he was ordering his own execution.  



	6. Exorcism

The door opened quietly and Spock’s presence filled the small room. Kirk could see the tall silhouette only slightly through the thin shower curtain. They were both quiet for minutes.  
“Jim…”  
“Come on Spock, rip the bandage off, let’s have it.” His hands curled into tight fists, a physical manifestation of his effort to brace his heart against the coming painful onslaught. Spock was moving outside the curtain, Kirk could just make out some quick maneuvers and the sound of fabric rubbing against itself. “What the hell are you doing, Spock? If you didn’t come here to talk, leave me alone. Just say what you need to say and go.”  
Spock was quiet and still but Kirk could see his dark form, just standing, through the curtain. It was too much.  
“Dammit Spock!” He threw back the curtain angrily, water sprayed out where it shouldn’t, revealing Spock: fully naked, hard, looking more serious than Kirk had ever seen him, as if in a trance, head bowed slightly, eyes like black pools looking up from beneath dark lashes and heavy lids.  
Kirk didn’t say a word; there were none left in him. His mouth dropped open and his eyes darted over Spock’s body, confused, aroused, afraid. Spock stepped purposefully and gracefully forward, joining him in the shower, water droplets beading on dark chest hairs as he entered. One hand snapped up and wrapped around Kirk’s neck, the other immobilized the human’s fragile wrist as thoroughly as a shackle, and for a moment, Kirk was truly scared of the Vulcan. Spock pressed the length of his body against Kirk’s forcing his back against the wall and both of them into the flow of hot water. His mouth was pressed hotly to the Captain’s ear when he hissed, “James… What have you done to me?”  
His given name on Spock’s lips and Spock’s body against his collectively worked on him like an exorcism: every ounce of pain scattered like ghosts and he was left boneless and delirious in the buzzing sexual energy and heat. The Vulcan’s desire was palpable; it was almost a physical presence encroaching upon them in the hot steam.  
Spock’s long-fingered hands abandoned Kirk’s neck and wrist and began raking hungrily over as much skin as they could find, rubbing and scraping, searching every inch, pausing to rub at small pink nipples or tease at the cleft where graceful curves became the sensitive, puckered entrance. His breath and soft growls heated and tickled Kirk’s ear as they grew fervid and uneven. The Captain was helpless against the torrent of Spock’s feverish desire.  
Spock paused, whispered “I wish to taste you,” and before Kirk could say a word, before he could tell him how happy he was or kiss him or ask if this was even real, Spock dropped to his knees.  
In a single movement and without hesitation Spock took the entire length of the human cock into his mouth. Kirk had seen many a partner on their knees before him this way; human, alien, male, female, neither and sometimes both. But not a single occasion had set a precedent to this. The intensity of Spock’s hot mouth coupled with the fact that he did not perceptibly alter the position of his head or neck for the entirety of the task made for an unexampled rendition of an otherwise commonplace sex act. Spock stayed there with the full length of the Captain’s cock enveloped beyond his warm lips; undulating his tongue on the underside of the shaft, purring deeply against the head as he pushed it further into his throat. Kirk was already beyond the point of no return when Spock reached out to finger the soap and maneuver two fingers between the human’s ass cheeks. He slid them against the tight hole and pushed firmly inside. Using his hands to brace himself on Spock’s beautiful, strong shoulders as his body lurched forward, Kirk’s eyes rolled back involuntarily, his thighs trembled and his knees buckled. The hot Vulcan tongue rolled and fluttered against the length of his cock while nimble fingers teased his asshole. He thought he would faint, but he came instead. He felt his abdominal muscles squeeze, pulling him down over the Vulcan. His cock surged; semen pulsed powerfully into Spock’s throat and his body was racked with wave after wave of the most intense orgasm he’d ever experienced. His mouth fell open and his eyes squeezed shut—he could not make a sound—it was rapture. Spock did not relent until just near the end of the climax, when he slowly pulled his lips back to erotically milk the spongy head of the Captain’s cock, seeming to luxuriate in every drop of his seed.  
James Kirk was doubled over, barely keeping himself upright by holding fast to Spock’s shoulders and locking his arms in place. He felt weak and delirious with desire, yet comfortable in the glow of overwhelming ecstasy and relief. Spock pushed him to standing, supporting him, gently but with purpose, finally leaning in for a kiss. Kirk’s lips parted lazily and as Spock’s softly met them a warm cascade of the Captain’s own cum fell from Spock’s mouth into his. There was a brief moment of shock at the warm load of semen, heated by Spock’s mouth, commingled with his spicy saliva, but only because it was utterly unexpected. A fraction of a second of shock gave way to the astonishment at the deliberate eroticism of the gesture. This was Science Officer Spock kissing a mouthful of hot cum into Jim’s waiting mouth. The immodest deed was more than just sex and it certainly wasn’t romantic… it was… dirty. Something inside him burned with lust in a way he had never experienced before as he eagerly sucked his own semen from Spock’s tongue, taking prurient pleasure in tasting himself there.  
After a long, intense kiss, flavored of cum and characterized by much tongue sucking and lip biting, Kirk pulled back and said “Fuck Spock, where did you learn that?” Spock said nothing. He looked like a hungry animal and Kirk was gratified to be the object of his appetite. Spock's hands were possessively squeezing the human’s perfectly curved ass cheeks, parting them, massaging and spreading them, teasing fingers between them. He was breathing heavily and sort of rocking as though he could not keep still. Jim wrapped both hands around the Vulcan’s turgid cock, feeling the heat and the pulse of his desire, and heard Spock’s breath hitch before he purred, “Jim… I wish to…” And he trailed off, biting his lip.  
“Spock? What do you want? I’ll give you anything.”  
“I want you, James.”  
“I’m yours.”  
“I wish to… have you… again.” His breath was hot and uneven, and in his darkened oversexed voice nothing he could say would sound anything less than pornographic. Kirk wanted more.  
“Are you saying you want to fuck me?”  
“Yes” Spock hissed, spreading the Captain’s ass open and rubbing two fingers against the tight hole.  
“Say it.” Kirk was playing with his own sexual power, expecting Spock’s aristocratic propriety and shyness to work with him in making a little game of getting Spock to talk dirty. He knew—or thought he knew—Spock wouldn’t want to say those words… but Spock did not hesitate. He pressed his lips to Kirk’s ear and growled “I want to fuck you.”  
Kirk’s body tingled as renewed desperate desire coursed through him like electricity. He wanted it more than he’d ever wanted anything in his life as he obediently about-faced toward the wall and said, “So what are you waiting for?” in the most nonchalant impression of himself he could muster.  
Spock began massaging the puckered hole proffered him as Kirk pressed his hands against the cool tile wall and bowed his head, letting the hot water fall over him. As the pads of Spock’s thin fingers rubbed and pressed at the opening, slowly easing in, starting with one long forefinger, Kirk realized Spock had been ready with some kind of lubricant. He shivered at the thought as Spock’s finger slid easily into him and back out. Spock added a second finger, twisting both into the tight orifice and spreading them slowly once inside. Spock breathed “Jim…” as though he were about to say more, and Kirk, blushing and panting like a whore, interrupted, “Fuck me, Spock. I want it.” But Spock only answered by turning his hand and hooking his fingers inside the Captain’s ass to methodically stroke his sensitive prostate. Kirk wailed at the contact and began trembling, writhing debauchedly on Spock’s lubed fingers. Spock straightened his two fingers, pulled them out slowly, and added a third as he pushed them in, spreading them once again. Squirming against Spock’s hand, Kirk groveled breathlessly, “I need your cock now. Fuck me Spock… Oh god please fuck me. Fuck me now. I want you inside me.”  
Spock turned and hooked his fingers again, whispering darkly, “You will be patient.”  
Kirk let out a sob of pleasure before he mustered, “Are you gonna make me beg for your cock every time?”  
Spock snarled as he spread the captain’s ass and pushed the blunt head of his swollen cock at the entrance. He rubbed it against the slick hole and thrust once… twice, and the thick, double-ridged head popped in harshly, past the first tight ring of muscle. Kirk winced and groaned through clenched teeth as his entire body tensed and straightened at the pain of the penetration, hissing and futilely digging fingernails at the solid wall. Pain gave way to pleasure when Spock whispered “Relax, Jim” tenderly against the back of his neck and slowly slid the hot girth of his cock deeper inside the stretched orifice. Time stopped as centimeter by centimeter the length of Spock’s shaft sank into yielding human flesh, his slender hands clenching at Jim’s beautiful masculine hips, possessing him, anchoring him.  
Jim felt as though he were slowly being split in two by a warm pressure which radiated out to his thighs and his own cock, the Vulcan heat of Spock’s engorged phallus rivaling even the hot water cascading down their bodies from the shower spray. As Kirk relaxed and allowed his upper body to press into the wall, he parted his legs wider and let his back curve deeply.  
Kirk moaned “Aaaahh,” as Spock slowly pulled back again, until only the wide head of his cock was still within the confines of tight human ass. He plunged forward once more and Kirk’s head snapped back, his hands curling into fists against the shower tiles. Spock drove his erection so deeply into Kirk’s ass their heavy balls met, slapping against each other with the motion.  
Spock’s hands left the curves of Jim’s hips, snaking up toward the smooth, muscular chest. He hooked his able arms under Jim’s shoulders, hoisting him slightly, bringing their bodies together, allowing Jim to lean back against his deceptively willowy form. Jim let his head fall back against Spock’s elegant shoulder and closed his eyes as Spock began rocking his hips mathematically but sensually. Jim almost wasn’t supporting himself at all anymore, standing on tiptoes, Spock’s unwavering arms supporting his body weight as he fucked him.  
Kirk could feel hot quivering breath on his neck and ear as Spock began calculatingly undulating his hips, alternately stimulating Kirk's prostate and pounding deep into his ass, gravity assisting. Spock hoisted his captain over his throbbing cock, impaling him over its thickness at a precise angle, massaging the secret sensitive bundle of nerves on the way to every hard, purposeful thrust into his depths.  
Kirk’s head lolled back against the soft curve of Spock’s shoulder and stars exploded behind his closed eyelids as he surrendered himself to Spock’s strong hold and relentless fucking. He had never been this undone by sex. In a trance of supplication his lips parted and he began to whisper “Spock… how…” But there were no more words to follow and he found he could only breathe “Don’t stop… Don’t stop… Oh, god, don’t stop…”  
Spock sounded vaguely threatening and absolutely lascivious as he replied, “I do not intend to.”  
Kirk moaned helplessly as Spock’s length stretched and filled him, torturing him with pleasure. There was not even a whisper of the usual rush to the approaching release of orgasm. He could only wish, with thoughts that weren’t really thoughts, that this moment would never end. The safety of Spock’s strong embrace, hot breath against his neck and ear, sweet intensity pooling in his groin like warm honey, hot water and steam licking at his skin. He was consumed.  
Spock moaned brazenly, forcing his cock deeper into the tight channel and grinding his hips against the sumptuous human ass as his hand snaked its way downward, finally wrapping firmly around the Captain’s sensitive, throbbing cock. Kirk gasped at the touch and Spock squeezed lightly before beginning to stroke it skillfully. Kirk’s pleasure mounted as the alien cock slammed into his ass and Spock’s graceful lubed hand jacked him deliberately into a mindless frenzy of carnal pleasure. When Kirk came, his body betrayed him, thrusting and bucking eagerly into the hot Vulcan hand, squeezing and twisting itself against Spock’s hips and around his cock.  
Trembling and crying out, Kirk blindly imagined pearly ropes of his own cum erupting out over Spock’s hand, mixing into the water and running down their legs. He smelled semen in the steam. He opened his eyes to look back once at Spock in a moment of heated abandon, and saw skin flash in front of his face as Spock slipped two long fingers into his mouth, whispering only, “Suck.” Kirk obliged, taking pleasure in the suggestive contact of those mysteriously elegant fingers sliding over his tongue and teeth as the last of his orgasm was being coaxed from his body by Spock’s other hand.  
He flicked his tongue between Spock’s fingers and dragged his teeth against the bony digits, pulling away to lick and suck, focusing on the sensitive fingertips. Spock panted in his ear as he released Kirk’s spent cock to grip and claw at one golden hip as he slammed into the human ass, harder with every thrust. Using both hands, Kirk parted Spock’s fingers as in the Ta’al and slid his tongue through them roughly. He spread the fingers and snaked his tongue back and forth between them exactly as he had done with Spock’s ass cheeks the previous night. Spock dug his fingernails into Kirk’s hipbone and shuddered, not making a sound, and Kirk felt the thick Vulcan cock pumping generous loads of hot, slippery semen deep inside his body. He squeezed his ass around the cock and Spock’s body jerked once as he cried out.  
Gradually, the Vulcan slowed the rhythm of his hips and ragged breaths turned to long, heavy sighs. Fingers that had been pressed into hipbones and over teeth and tongue came to administer soft caresses over warm, rosy skin.  
When he felt Spock’s softening cock slip out of his body, Kirk could bear only a second of hesitation before turning to face the Vulcan. Wordlessly locking eyes with his first officer, the shower spray like a veil dividing them, Kirk let himself fall back against the wall, his shoulders slapping wetly as they met the smooth tile. He sighed and began to reach out.  
Spock’s clear voice seemed abrupt and formal as he broke the silence, “Shower… off.”  
The sudden quiet was sobering coupled with the rush of cool air that moved in to replace the dissipating steam. Kirk suddenly felt his own nakedness and reached for a towel as Spock handed him the one he was already holding. Hazel eyes searched, darting around beneath golden lashes, watching for any sign of Spock’s current bearing. Kirk watched intently as the Vulcan toweled himself mostly dry and slipped a thin black robe over his long arms without ever looking up at his human companion. Spock stepped out of the shower but waited in the doorway, looking back and softly questioning, “Jim?”  
Jim smiled weakly and followed suit, uneasy in his current state of uncertainty and vulnerability.  
Spock was in the bedroom sitting on a cot looking pensive, hands clasped, fingers tented beneath his chin. He looked up as Jim flopped down next to him, still naked aside from the towel tossed over his hips. “Spock.” he said, quickly sitting up, moving closer, mouth agape as if he were expecting words to form and come forth of their own volition. “What… is this?” he murmured, a little too hastily, gesturing with a wave of his hand in the small space between himself and the Vulcan. Spock stiffened, answering and simultaneously questioning, “You are referring to the current status of our relationship.”  
“Yes.”  
Spock’s mouth turned up slightly at one corner and he looked away, taking a long breath. For a moment he looked as coy as a blushing school girl.  
Kirk continued, “How do I know this isn’t some space madness? Was it the venom from that ‘flutter pod’ shell or whatever you called it? Spock, how do I know this is…you? I… don’t want this to be the effect of some silly emotion-inducing pollen that will wear off and leave us…” he hesitated, “… leave us the way we were.”  
Spock almost conveyed a look of childlike innocence when he raised both eyebrows and replied “The way we were?”  
“Dammit Spock! Stop being so cagey. It’s me… _Jim_.” Kirk didn’t sound angry, rather afraid, and balling his fists against his naked thighs he squeezed his eyes shut and said “I… don’t… want… this… to end! Alright? If you knew how much pain I was in this morning—I watched you outside—I thought you’d use meditation to eradicate your feelings for me. They… these feelings… They can’t fall in line with your precious logic, can they? I’m no Vulcan, I’m not T’Pring or some other beautiful Vulcan woman your family chose for you. I’m your commanding officer and I am a man. I’m afraid, Spock. I don’t want to lose you. I can’t lose you.”  
Spock relaxed slightly and turned to meet the Captain’s brimming hazel eyes.  
Jim felt challenged by the visual connection and stood, naked, facing away from Spock and continuing, “I want you… completely. Now that I know the taste of you my mouth waters at the sight of your skin. I can’t forget, Spock. I can’t stop wanting you. I can’t meditate my feelings away like you can.”  
Still facing away, he leaned against a chest of drawers, bracing himself and pushing into it with the palms of his hands as his voice faltered, “Isn’t it illogical Spock? Aren’t we? Why should you be okay with this, let alone desire it? How can you let this go on?”  
Spock took in a long, deep, audible breath before beginning, “Your concerns are… valid. They are clearly rooted in your understanding of my Vulcan heritage, traditions, and ideals. However, your understanding is somewhat flawed.”  
Kirk spun around, too preoccupied to be concerned with his nudity, demanding, “Explain.”  
Spock’s eyes greedily and brazenly trailed down the nakedness of the human before him and he explained, “First, let me assure you, I am neither ill nor under the influence of any substance or phenomenon. I am not experiencing any sort of… episode. I am in optimal physical and mental health and all of my actions and decisions have been mine. Your concern this morning—as I attempted meditation in the garden—was that I had been in pursuit of the elimination of memories and affectionate feelings related to our previous… physical connection. Indeed, I had wished to clear my mind, to experience lucid, calculated, logical thought. I could not. Vivid impressions of your body and voice flooded my mind. It is extremely difficult for me to accept the inability to control my emotions and cognitions, however, as I allowed the libidinous and amorous visions and desires their place, I found I no longer wished to subdue them. It is true that as a Vulcan I do prize logic above all else, but I am also half human. It is also true that there are things which exist outside the possibility of pure logic, and love is one of those things. I love you, Jim. I desire you. I cannot control it. I do not wish to.”  
Kirk lifted his chin slowly, silently parting his lips and raising his hand to rest two fingers over them. His eyes softened, his breath caught, and in two long paces he was standing between Spock’s parted knees. He lifted the Vulcan’s chiseled jaw with a hooked finger and took his mouth in a hard, deep kiss. He pulled back, panting, kissing sharp cheek bones and delicate earlobes, leaving soft pecks along forehead, chin, and neck. He took Spock’s face in both hands, studying his features, examining his expression. Besides olive skin and wet pink lips, there was something beneath the expressive, charcoal colored eyes.  
“Spock… What is it?”  
Spock reached up and pulled Jim’s hands down to rest in his lap with his own. He looked at them intently as though he were studying their behavior as he softly spoke, “I fear it is I who may bear the brunt of risk and uncertainty in this relationship… I must admit that I am troubled. I understand that you very much enjoy the company of beautiful women. I am… neither.”  
Kneeling between Spock’s knees submissively Kirk whispered, in as loud a whisper as one could imagine, “Spock!” He took the Vulcan’s hands to lips, kissing his fingers, declaring, “Don’t you understand? I’m in love with you. I can’t describe to you how much I want you. You are a mystery I want to unravel; your body is a world I want to explore. I’m an explorer, Spock, a pioneer. I want to be the first, the only, and leave no stone unturned! I want you to be my greatest adventure.”  
Spock answered earnestly, “And what then in time, ultimately, when I am no longer a mystery and my body has been thoroughly ‘explored’? There will still be a myriad of beautiful women lying in wait to be discovered by the great Captain of the Enterprise.”  
The subtle undertones of bitterness in Spock’s words wrenched Kirk’s guts, solidifying his resolve to make his position understood.  
“Spock. Look at me.”  
Spock’s eyes turned up from beneath his down-shifted gaze, ebony depths seeming to leak some of their glittering darkness out over soft, feathery lashes.  
“When I have explored every inch of you, you will be like home to me. You, your heart, your body, will be something I know better than I know myself… Like the Enterprise. You know, they always say a Captain is married to his ship… But what would the Enterprise really be to me without you aboard? Without you by my side the Enterprise is as empty as a decommissioned freighter that’s been abandoned to the void. I’d watch her burn a thousand times if that’s what it took to be with you.”  
Kirk stood, smiling, still holding fast to the Vulcan’s warm hands. An impish grin spread across his blushing cheeks as he looked down at Spock, shrugged, and said “Besides, with the way you fuck how could I ever even think of wanting anybody else?”  
Spock pressed his lips together and cocked his head; one eyebrow shot up and disappeared beneath his still-damp hair.  
With a gentle tug, Jim urged Spock to a standing position and, once they were face to face, in that airy, sing-song, undeniably, idiosyncratically Captain Kirk manner, he said simply, “Kiss me.”


	7. Biscuits and Gravy or How to Tell Your Doctor You're Sleeping With a Vulcan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The long awaited scene in which Bones gets the net.

At breakfast, Dr. McCoy sat smiling over the sight of the beautiful meal he’d wrought with his own hands to share with his shipmates.   
“Well what do you think, gentlemen?” He beamed, pouring hot, fragrant coffee into large stoneware mugs. “Now here’s a real Southern breakfast for you!”   
One of the attractions of this particular planet was the fact that the natives still practiced small-scale farming, and in an era of interstellar travel and replicator food, hand-harvested fruits and vegetables and home cooked meals were a rare treat. Bones had tracked down a farmer’s market and procured everything for a full breakfast starring buttermilk biscuits and country gravy made from scratch. He’d even picked up a jar of local fruit compote for Spock to eat with the biscuits.  
“Thank you, Doctor.” Spock said sincerely as he spooned a generous portion of the dark purple fruit preserves onto his plate.   
Kirk stuffed forkfuls of gravy-slathered biscuits into his mouth, smiling profusely and gesturing his appreciation with a tip of his coffee mug.   
Bones narrowed his eyes and looked up, back and forth between Spock and the Captain. “So, what have you two been up to, anyway?” He asked suspiciously.   
Spock primly lay his fork down on a napkin and, looking straight into Dr. McCoy’s eyes, as matter-of-factly as if it were a rather dull scientific observation, reported, “As the ship’s physician you should know that the Captain and I have been engaging in sexual relations.”   
McCoy snorted and said “I don’t doubt it! Jim-boy, I thought you looked too damn happy. Who is she?” He raised an eyebrow playfully and added “I didn’t think the pointy eared fellow had it in him but I knew what you’d be up to once we were planet-side.” His demeanor became airy and suggestive as he leaned over the table, dramatically resting on an elbow. “Well? Are you going to tell me about her?”  
Kirk’s cheeks became uncomfortably warm. Slumping in his chair and gulping down a mouthful of food, a sheepish grin worked its way across his face.   
The scrutinizing, bright blue eyes of the doctor implored him to speak.   
Kirk opened his mouth as though words had been meant to come out, but closed it immediately, pursing his lips and sighing. He looked at his breakfast. He looked at Dr. McCoy. He looked at Spock.   
Spock looked back at him, raising both eyebrows.   
“All right now who is going to tell me just what in the sam hell is going on here?!?” Dr. McCoy exclaimed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.  
Kirk looked blankly at Dr. McCoy and back at Spock. Spock tilted his head, shrugging almost imperceptibly in answer to the Captain’s questioning stare.   
“Dammit Jim!” Bones hissed. “What’s with you two and the damn secrecy and the googly eyes? If I didn’t know any better I’d think it was _you_ two idiots who were—”

McCoy’s eyes became as wide as saucers. A tiny choking sound escaped him but nothing more. 

_Silence._ A great, wide, hand-in-the-cookie-jar smile from Jim coupled with Spock’s statue-like unspoken accord affirmed to the doctor everything he needed to know.   
Bones bit into his cheeks, nodded, and stood. He said, “I need a drink” and walked out of the room. 

The minutes that followed might have been hours as Spock and the Captain pushed food around on their plates sighing and beginning conversations in fits and starts. But Doctor McCoy returned in due time, accompanied, as expected, by a tumbler of whiskey in which a generous handful of ice cubes rattled comfortingly. He leaned against the door jamb and smiled a kind of warm but defeated smile, shook his head, and said “I can’t believe I didn’t see it before.”

“Bones…” Kirk began.  
“You don’t have to say anything, Jim. I said you looked damn happy. Now I know why.”   
The captain put both his hands out in front of him as though he had something to offer or beg for and said, “I… I love him, Bones.”  
Spock bowed his head slightly.   
Bones said, “I know” and made his way back to the table. He leaned forward, rubbed his eyes with one hand and said, “You two really know how to drive a man to drink.” Then he smiled and just above a whisper said, “Congratulations, Spock. You’ve won the heart of the one and only Captain Kirk. He’s quite a hot commodity, you know.”  
“Thank you, Doctor.” Spock replied formally. “I hope you do not find our relationship inappropriate given our relative ranks and commissions as Starfleet officers.”  
“You have my blessings, personally and officially. I’ll put it on the books. As your doctor and friend I… I approve.”  
Spock nodded.   
Kirk’s eyes brimmed with tears that didn’t fall.  
With a sideways smile Bones added, “Don’t know what the hell I’m supposed to tell that Ambassador next week though… pretty sure she had her mind set on some… _quality_ time with the Captain… if you know what I mean.”   
“I guess she’s all yours, Bones.” Kirk replied warmly.   
An infinitesimal smile of appreciation crept over Spock’s lips.   
After a short silence that was more liberating than awkward, a kind of communal sense of finality washed over the men and the doctor announced, “Well this has been a meal to remember, but I’m ready to go out and see what kind of trouble I can get myself into. You two care to join me?”   
“We can stay and clean up, you go on.” Kirk replied.  
“Yeah, I’ll bet.” Bones snorted, rolled his eyes, and smiled a big, genuine smile. He winked at Spock, turned on his heel and vanished out the door.   
Kirk put his head in his hands and chuckled. He rubbed his eyes, shot a look at Spock and said “Well that went well.”   
“Indeed.”   
“Come on, let’s get this cleaned up.” Kirk stood, gathering dishes and stacking them carefully on the table in front of him. Spock followed suit and the twosome worked at their task with the quiet ease of two inseparable creatures who had neither known nor desired anything but the symbiotic relationship they’d always shared. Spock crossed the room, so graceful he might have been floating, carrying a heavy vase of flowers back to the dining table. As Kirk quietly observed the beautiful Vulcan a wave of profound reverence overtook him and his heart felt like it could burst. As though it were a gesture of finality Spock placed the flowers exactly in the center of the table and asked “And what shall we do now that we have completed our task?”   
Everything about Jim shone, not least his smile, as he replied, “I don’t know Spock… Live happily ever after, I guess.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End 
> 
> There is a bonus chapter in the works to follow/accompany this one, but you've reached the official end of this story. Thank you so much for reading. I hope it made you smile or laugh or cry or blush in public. Leave me comments or kudos and you'll make my day. Either way, I'm just glad you took the time to read this thing and I sincerely hope you found it worth your while. 
> 
> XO


End file.
